


Seven Deadly Sins

by Chenasaur24601



Series: Of Sins and Virtues [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gluttony, Grim Reapers, LGBTQ Character, Lust, M/M, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, each member is a sin, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: GOT7 takes on the forms of the Seven Deadly Sins





	1. Gluttony, Mark

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter is for a member. I will be posting for a week, every day for a week there will be a new chapter. (It goes from oldest to youngest.)

He sighs, why are people so, disgusting? The sin watched in disgust at his victim, nearly gagging. This sin was Gluttony, but this sin was also far from Gluttony. He was fit, ate healthily, and worked out. His victim was currently overeating in his car, right out front of an 'In N Out’ Eating an obscene amount. He was working on his third burger and a large Coke. He was way overweight, and in made Gluttony's heart hurt, why was he assigned this sin? The seven sins don’t remember their past life when they were mortal, all they knew is they were handpicked by Lucifer himself. The rumor was they died from what their sin was, but Gluttony defiantly does not believe that. There was no way he had died from overeating. Gluttony remembered the task at hand when he felt a slight buzzing from his wrist. He looks at the watch, it was dark black, a red timer counting down, like something you would see on a bomb. The watch was for when his victim would pass on. Most of the sins just knew automatically when they would pass on, it was something they all had just planted in their minds. But Gluttony liked to have it there with him. He liked to see and hear everything, wanted to be able to hold the item in his hands. So he had gotten this watch specially made for him. Working these jobs was tiring, day after day of just reaping souls. When he first started, he would cry over most of his victims, because he hated taking the lives of the innocent. I mean, with the other sins, like Wrath, they deserved to be reaped. The got mad at everything, and hurt other people because of their wrath. But with gluttony, the just overate. It's just a habit, and it's not really worth being sent to hell over. But alas, they did. But over the years, Gluttony's heart had solidified. He decided that he was going to be doing this for eternity, so why care or cry over his victims? There was no point. The only thing that made him actually like his job was the other sins, he was very close to them. Especially Greed and Sloth. But he loved all of them, and grew close to them over the years, they were the only ones he would ever show compassion to. Whenever he saw one of Lucifers little demon spawns, he would threaten them, or even strike them down, being the superior race. But he always got scolded after doing so. Gluttony looked down at his watch, thirty seconds remaining. “Enjoy your last meal old man.” He sighs, waiting to get out of the car he was sitting in. He was parked across from his victim in the parking lot, watching him closely. He gets out of his car, walking over to the overweight man as he choked on a piece of his food, it got lodged in his throat. Gluttony wanted to gag, he could never get used to this part. “Can this go any faster?” He groans, snapping his fingers. The man dies instantly after that, falling limp in his seat. “Oh thank god.” He sighs, then he cringes. Whenever he uses Gods name, he cringes internally, something you get when you spend almost all your days in the pits of Hell. Mark opens the car door, sticking his tongue out at his victim. “I’m just going to let his soul rest…” Gluttony says as he touches the man's forehead. Usually, the person soul would come out, and they would go on a long thing about ‘How did I get here?! Who are you? What are you doing?!’ And Gluttony currently did not want to deal with that. “Wonder what Luci is going to do with you.” He sighs, then shuts the car door. As the sin walks off, he snaps his fingers, disappearing into thin air, no one noticing he had ever been there.


	2. Wrath, Jaebum

He waits, waits to strike his next victim, he had been waiting about ten minutes now for his victim to come into view. he takes out a little notepad from his pocket, the notepad is filled with names, many of them crossed out. He scrolls down his list, then stops when he sees the name of his victim, Charlie Winston. He closes his notebook, waiting for the man to come into view. The man waiting for his victim was dressed in a long black trench coat, skinny black jeans, and a dark red button up shirt. His pitch black hair was nicely styled, swooping to the side, and his pale skin looked even paler from all the black. The man looked like death, and in a way, he was. He was patiently sitting at a table, sipping a Vanilla Latte he had gotten from the Starbucks he was watching. That's when he came into view. A skinny blonde man had just gotten an extra caramel frappuccino and was heading down to drink it. He was walking to his seat when a young pretty lady bumped into him, spilling his frappuccino all over his clothes. “Hey! What the hell woman?! Are you blind?! Watch where you’re going!” The young lady stuttered, confused by the sudden outburst. “I-I’m sorry sir, it was an accident.” “Accident?!!” He exclaimed, “Do you know how expensive these clothes are?! You’re gonna pay!” The man at the table counted down, only ten seconds remaining. The angry man was about to lay his hands on the young lady when a group of people stood up and took him down to protect the young girl. The young man hit his head on the curb during the fall, the blow to the head hit just right, killing him instantly. The man in all black gets up, walking calmly to the now dead man. He looks at the dead boy, then to his watch. “Time of death, 1:17 pm, July 1st, 2018.” The man in all black was invisible to the mortal eye when he chose to be, so only the dead man's soul could see him. “What are you talking about?!” Says Charlie's soul, that had now left his body, without Charlie realizing. This is what happened every single time. The person would die, their soul would leave there body, and they would not notice they were dead until they saw there body or someone told them. “Is this some kind of twisted joke?! Who the hell are you?!” The man in black looks at Charlie in the eyes, unamused. “No Charlie. This is real, look behind you if you don’t believe me.” Charlie turns his head slowly, looking at his own dead body over his shoulder. “W-what? That's not possible! This is just some twisted dream!” The dark man sighs, getting used to this routine. “No Charlie. You’re Wrath was your downfall, I kept giving you warnings to change but…” The man shrugs, acting like this boy dying was no big deal. “What warnings?! W-who are you?! Why did you do this to me?!” The tall man gets on one knee, so he is eye level to Charlie, “I’m Wrath. One of the Seven deadly sins. I take people who're anger have overtaken them. And unlike most stories, this one doesn’t have a happy ending.” Charlies eyes widen in fear, “What's that supposed to mean?!” Wrath smiles, its a truly evil smile, “It means you’re going to Hell sweetie. Have a nice trip.” Wrath touches Charlie's forehead, and he disappears into black dust. Wrath sighs, getting onto his feet. That was one more person to check off on his very long list.


	3. Greed, Jackson

He wants. Wants this so bad. This entire week he had been reaping souls, but none of them were completely satisfying. They were all small acts, none of them truly yearning with a deep passion for anything. But the sin finally got what he wanted, a soul truly worthy of punishing. This sin did not only love to punish those who needed punishing, but he loved taking what was left. Loved taking the valuables of the former humans, and stashing them away in his little place in Hell. It was truly rewarding. The sin, Greed, is walking down the long hallways of his victim. He loves his victims, because they were so Greedy and got what they wanted, so most of the time, they were rich. This victim was defiantly rich. His victim was a King in a far off country, and he was greedy as hell. He took from his citizens, and never gave anything in return, he killed his own family to get their belongings, and now he was going to pay. Oh how Greed LOVES making people suffer for their actions. This Kings house was 70% just riches, gold, silver, diamonds, emeralds, jades, pearls, you name it he probably has it. Greed does not know how he got all his riches, nor does he care. All he cares about, is it is all about to become his, and this man was going to pay for his actions. Greed walks more, waiting to come to where his victim was. After about a solid five minutes of walking down this vast hall, he stumbles upon the King, dining in a large room. There was a long feast table, but only one person was sitting at it. Greed smiled, he decided he should make a flashy entrance, it was his favorite this to do. “Must get lonely.” Says Greed, leaning against the wall near the entrance to the room. The room was cluttered with all sorts of things. Jewels, armor, cups, plates, all of them looking shiny and inviting. The King jumps, quickly pulling out a sword from his side. “Who are you?!” He growls, pointing his sword at the sin. Greed raises his hands, walking closer to the King. “I’m just hear to deliver a message.” He says his a grin, walking casually over to the king. “How did you get in?!” The king demands, still pointing his sword at Greed. The sin shrugs, going to lean against the table, “Guess i just kind of.. Appeared.” He says with a smile and a wave of his hands. The King lets out what seemed to be a low growl, pointing his sword to Greeds chest. “Answer me or i will kill you.” Greed shrugs, picking up one of the cups on the table. “Good luck with that.” He says with a smile, “Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Greed, one of the seven deadly sins, and I’m hear to reap you soul.” He says casually, holding out his hand. Greed says it so casually, that it takes the King a second to process what he had said. “Greed? Ha! yeah i don’t think so.” He says with a twisted grin. “Now you look like you got some valuables on you. So I’m just gonna kill you now and take you stuff.” It was true, Greed did have some valuable things from his past victims, and he liked them, so he was not going to let them get taken away.“Look, since I’m such a nice reaper, i can kill you and you won’t feel a thing, or we can do this the painful way.” He says while dragging the sword away from his chest. The King gives him a sarcastic smile, putting the sword back at his chest. “Yeah sure.” He says while driving his sword through Greeds chest. Greed looks down, and sure enough, he has a sword running all the way through his body. The King stumbles back in shock when he sees that the sword had done nothing to him. “Guess we will do this the painful way.” Is all Greed says before pulling the sword out of his chest, and driving it through the greedy King. The King drops down to his knees, choking on blood while collapsing on the floor. The scene was not pretty, he layed in a pile of blood, the sticky substance leaking out of his mouth. Greed walks forwards, taking the crown off of the Kings head. “Hmm. I rather like this. I think i’ll keep it.” He says as he puts it on his head. Greed walks out of the building, a wicked smile on his face.


	4. Sloth, Jinyoung

Jinyoung, Sloth  
He smiled, sitting right next to his victim. His victim was currently watching TV on the couch. The sin, Sloth, was supposed to be reaping her soul, but he was just enjoying this too much. His victim was currently watching Parks and Rec on the TV, and Sloth had gotten distracted. Sloth was actually a very active person, but he loved Parks and Recreations, so he couldn’t refuse. He was about to kill his victim, when he saw what was playing, and had settled next to her. His victim, of course, didn’t know he was there. His victim was 45 years old, and her name was Susie Everton. She spent all her days sitting on the couch, wasting her life away playing video games or watching TV. But Sloth had to admit, she did have good taste in her shows and movies. Sloth did not actually watch TV that often, being too busy working, or hanging out with the other sins. If anything, it was Gluttony that was always playing video games, he was a genius at it. Sloth joined him sometimes, they enjoyed playing together and often dragged Envy in on the action as well. Sloth snapped back to the present when one of his favorite characters, April, came on screen. He smiled, April always managed to make him laugh, (Yes, the Seven Deadly Sins have emotions as well.) Sloth made sure to keep his distance from his victim, Susie because he was disgusted at all the junk food lying around. Sloth liked to clean and liked having all his living spaces clean. So he often cleaned for the other Sins, though they did often get annoyed when he would burst in on them in random moments to clean their place. Sloth was still scarred for life when he walked in on Pride and Lust doing god forbidden things (Well, everything they do is god forbidden so, that really doesn’t work but anyway.) Sloth was sucked into the show, laughing along with the woman beside him. That was until Susie made a comment that did not please the sin. “April is such a Bitch, I don’t see what she brings to the show.” She says to herself, chewing on a piece of popcorn. “You're defiantly going to hell for that one.” Says Sloth, scaring Susie half to death. She jumps in shock, throwing her popcorn behind her. Sloth sat there, glaring at Susie Everton. “W-who- How did you get into my house?!” She yells, trembling in her seat. Sloth rolls his eyes, then goes back to glaring at her. “I’m Sloth, and I’m about to punish you for your crimes. I was going to let you enjoy this last episode, but after that comment, I am definitely sending you to hell.” Susie couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening, gaping at the man in front of her. “S-sloth? As in the deadly sin?” She asks, mouth still open. Sloth sighs, “Yes, that is me.” Susie starts to look at him more carefully as if examining every facial feature of his. “B-but your too handsome to be a deadly sin.” Sloth perks up at that. “No one said that the sins were not good looking.” He says with a smirk. Sloth was very handsome, he had black hair that swooped to the sides, sparkling eyes, full lips, and a curved body. “Now, I’m glad you like my looks, but I have a man. So I’m just gonna reap you now.” He says as he puts his fingers up to snap them. “W-wait! Why are you doing this to me?!” She says with pleading eyes. “Because you have done nothing in your life except sit on this couch young lady, now you will pay.” He went back to snapping his fingers, but the lady grabs his hand before he can. “Don’t! Touch me!” He says as he backhands the woman with force. She fell backwards, a cut on her face left from one of the diamond rings Sloth was wearing. Greed got many treasures from his victims and often gave them to the other sins, so Sloth had multiple diamond rings. “Never touch a deadly sin, its instant damnation.” He growls, leaning face to face with the bleeding woman. “So i hope you enjoy your time in hell.” The woman was about to plead again, but it was too late. Sloth had snapped his fingers, and the woman disappeared with a scream. Sloth left the house, the sounds of Parks of Rec still playing in the background.


	5. Envy, Youngjae

What a waist of time. Why cant these people do anything with their lives? All they do is look at other peoples stuff, and morn because they don’t have it. Its dumb. I mean, sure being Envy, he does get a little envious over the other sins, its just a natural habit because its his sin. But these people were unbelievable. Envy watches his victim from his fancy car, waiting for the right time to strike. He was pulled up by the Mayday (Aircraft carrier) In Downtown San Diego California, where his victim lived. Envy waited for his victims friends to leave, they had just gotten off the Mayday and were talking up a storm, it was ridiculous. He did enjoy the view of the magnificent Aircraft carrier parked in the bay while he waited for his victim, the old Carrier must have so many stories… Envy looks outside his car window, seeing that his victim, Michael Dunn was finally alone. Michael Dunn was a thief, and stole things that he wanted, things he was envious of. This one was hard, he was originally going to go to Greed because of his greedy nature, but they had settled on Envy taking him because he literally envied every person he saw. Michael was walking to his car that was parked right next to Envy. He had a very nice slick black car, and it caught his victims eye, just as planned. Envy was currently invisible to the human eye, so his victim looked inside his car thinking no one was in there. His plan was going exactly as planned. Most of the sins just take out there victims quick and easy, but Envy liked to make things a bit more complicated, much to his pleasure. His victim looked at his car with greedy eyes, (Greed and Envy get mixed up often. Sometimes, Greed and Envy go hunt victims together, and they had a great time doing it. But, this was Envy's target.) Michael licked his lips, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Once he searched for a while, he finally started working on the door. Cars these days were locked with the best security measures of all time, but this guy was an expert at breaking into all sorts of things. After about fifteen minutes of fidgeting with the door handle, he finally opens the door, entering on the passenger side of the car. “He left the keys?!” Michael exclaims, grabbing them off of the counsel. “Man this is legit!” Right as Michael is about to switch to drivers seat, Envy appears, making Michael scream. “Good evening Michael.” Says Envy, smiling. Michael starts to panic, reaching out for the door handle with shaky hands. “Mmm no, i don’t think so.” Envy says as he snaps his fingers, locking all the car doors. “Lets chat.” He says while leaning on the console. “What brings you here?” Envy says with a bright smile. “W-where did you come from?!” Exclaims Michael, still trying to get the door open. “Hey, don’t do that!” Envy says while waving his hands. “Do you know how much this car costs? Your going to break the handle.” Envy words seem to take effect on Michael, because he stops immediately, putting his hands in his lap. “Now what brings you here to rob my car?” Envy asks, inches away from Michaels face. Michael shivers, how does he answer this? Envy notices how he is thinking of an excuse, and that he is very good at them, so he speaks first. “Lie to me Michael,” He starts, playing with his car keys in his hands. “And you won’t live to tell.” He says with an evil grin. Michael gulps, and suddenly he doesn’t want to lie anymore. “I-it looked nice, s-sir.” He says sheepishly, trying to avoid Envy's gaze. “W-who are you?” Envy glares at Michael. “You really think you should be asking that question?” Michael goes back to looking at the car floor, Envy's words really did have effect on him. “Envious were you? I’m guessing you get that feeling a lot, the need to want something that someone else has?” Envy says. looking closely at his victim. Michael doesn’t answer, just shakes his head a little. “Well I’m a very wealthy man, so…” Trails Envy, a smirk creeping on his face. “Why don’t you just keep the car?” He says, and suddenly, the floor of the car did not seem so interesting. “W-what?!” Asks Michael with round eyes. Envy hands the keys to his victim. “Yes, I can just buy another one, take it.” Michael grabs the keys from Envy's hands, and quickly shoves him out of the car before driving away. Envy gets off the hard concrete which he had been shoved on, wiping off his expensive clothes. “I was going to make his death quick.” He growls, “But i think i changed my mind.” Envy snaps his fingers, and hears a loud crashing sound behind him. “Have fun dealing with ten painful hours in the hospital buddy, i’ll see you in hell.” The car Michael was driving was upside down and completely totaled, a Semi-truck had hit it, and Michael had hours to live. Envy smiles, then checks Michaels name off of his notepad. Man does Envy love sweet sweet revenge.


	6. Pride, Bambam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my boy Bambams chapter is way shorter than the others, it was the first one i did:(

Being prideful over something you accomplished isn’t necessarily bad, everyones got to be prideful over something. Its when you don’t see others accomplishments and you only care about what you have done, while boasting every ten seconds, thats when it gets out of hand. Thats exactly the kind of person the deadly sin was going after today. Of course it is his job, taking down the ones who have become too prideful, and of course, Pride is prideful of that. But Pride is aloud to be prideful, because after all, he is Pride. Have I lost you yet? If not, keep reading. Pride spotted who he was looking for, a woman by the name of Violet Dallas. She is a stunt double for actors, and she has gotten lost in her talents. Pride blends in, a trait all of the deadly sins have, although you would not expect it from the crazy outfit this sin was wearing. He was wearing a rainbow windbreaker with a rainbow bandanna wrapped around his bright red hair. Pride blends in with todays society, and in todays society, Pride was a big thing. Not as in the sin of boasting, but gay pride. And thats what people see him as now a days, so thats what he wears. And it wasn’t like Pride was not gay, he defiantly was, so he likes his new look. The person Pride was hunting was currently working on a scene, jumping off prop buildings while doing flips. The actor was afraid of heights and refused to do this scene. Pride sits in the corner, counting down on his watch. 5 minutes remaining, 5 minutes until Violet meets her downfall. The producers are about to hook Violet up to cords so she does not hurt herself. “I don’t need cords!” Violet yells, pushing the producers and backstage people away. “My talents don’t require these dumb ropes.” One of the backstage crew managers starts to argue with her, “M’am, you will seriously injure yourself.” The woman laughs at him, “I will not injure myself. I am the best stunt double ever, you’re lucky you have me on set.” she starts to climb the ladder up to the building. “M’am! M’am get down from there!” She laughs again, now at the top of the building, “Better get those cameras rolling, because I’m about to make history!” There are people yelling and people climbing up the ladder to try to get her down, but its too late. She jumped, trying to do her double backflip in the air, but devastatingly cracks her head open on another building. She falls to the ground with a thud, the scene was not pretty. Pride was standing right were she has fallen, the blood from her head getting the bottom of Prides black Converse dirty. “Damn it.” He says, “And these are brand new.” Pride sighs, leaning down to the girl. “You really messed up this time.” He says while pulling out a small notepad. Pride hums, tapping his pen to his chin. “I’m not sure wear to send you, i’m not sure your bad enough to be damned for all eternity… But then again, you did commit one of the seven deadly sins…” He says in thought. Pride rolls his eyes, “I’ll let Lucifer decide that one.” He says while crossing out Violets name on his note pad. Pride sighs again, looking at the fallen Stunt double with sadness. “Its such a shame. You could have gone places, but i guess you get what you deserve.” Pride then puts the notepad back in his pocket, stashing it away in his colorful windbreaker. “Hope you don’t get judged to harshly.” He says as he touches her head, her soul exploding into a large rainbow dust cloud, Pride liked to make things fun or the hell of it. He smiles, then vanishes into thin air to punish his next victim.


	7. Lust, Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo last chapter!!

Lust, thats what sin he is. Lust thinks he has the best job in the world. He was the only person who got to be as Lustful as he wanted, and never get punished. Lust was currently at a bar, drinking the night away. Of course, being an Immortal being, he had special powers, and one of those powers was he would always stay sober, no many how much drinks he had. This made Lust very happy, because he loved the taste of alcohol, and he could have as much of it as he wanted, and never get wasted. Lust scanned the dance floor, looking at all the people dancing the night away, no clue they had a Deadly Sin umungst them. Lust had already spotted his victim a while ago, a girl named Suzi. He was just enjoying the night, so she could wait. Lust sipped on his fruity beverage, the lichor filling him, and making him happy. Lust was a very handsome man, he was tall, long skinny legs, black hair that parted in the middle, and looked like pure silk. He also had a charming, but also piercing gaze, and he sometimes, (Depending if he was in the mood or not.) Had a small mole under his right eye. Today, Lust was wearing a loose black silk button up, black leather pants that fitted his legs, and a black choker. He looked very good in black, and tonight he was embracing it. About ten people already had walked up to him asking if they could buy him a drink, both Male and Female. Every time we would snap his fingers, and they would walk away like they couldn’t remember him. If this were a few decades ago, Lust would have gladly followed one of the people to have a joyful night, but the rules had changed for him. He had gotten into a relationship with his fellow sin, Pride. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he loved Pride with his immortal life. He loved the way Pride would take him and dress him up in all rainbow apparel, making him jump up and down in delight. Now he actually had someone who would last his whole life, (Would you call it life? i don’t know.) So he warded them off. Lust takes one last sip of his beverage, before going off in search for his victim. Suzi had been dancing and making out with an absurd about of people tonight. (Not that Lust can say anything, you should have seen him in the early 1900’s.) But she was now in the back room, looking into one of the mirrors. She was currently trying to fix her makeup that had been messed up from her heated session with about ten men. She was a pretty girl, very pretty. Too bad she wasted her life on petty Males. Lust leaned at the doorway, clearing his throat. Suzi looked up from where she was doing her makeup, casting a glare in his direction. Her facial expression quickly changes after seeing the striking man in the door way. “Oh hello.” She starts, putting away her mascara brush. “Whats a handsome young man doing in here? And not out there living it up with all the ladies, probably dying to be around you.” Lust sighs, her first mistake was thinking of him as straight. I mean, he did have his fling with girls back in the day, but also with guys, but this is Korea he was in, the place where most people can’t wrap their heads around someone being Homosexual. Her second mistake was thinking that Lust wanted to do anything with those people out there, disgusting. Suzi smiles again leaning on the counter. “Guess you just wanted, me…” She says while slipping one of her sleeves off her shoulder. Lust shakes his head at the floor, not only was this one completely mad, but she also had an overinflated ego. Lust hated people like that, (He had gotten used to it after Centuries around Greed, but at least he knew how to keep it in check.) She walked closer, putting both of her hands on Lusts broad shoulders. “This is some expensive fabric.” She says as she strokes down his chest. “I would hate if it got ruined.” She says with a smile. Lust glares down at her, little did she know that he was Lust, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. And little did she know, that touching said sin will send you straight to damnation when you die. But Lust let it happen, not because he was enjoying it, no, defiantly not, but because he would love to hear her screams in the pits of hell. Suzi makes her way up to Lusts loose button up, slowly unbuttoning the first three buttons, before stroking his chest. She hums, putting her face to his cool shirt. Lust smiles, “Enjoying yourself.” He says in a low seductive voice. That seems to turn her on more, because she is going to undo the rest of the buttons. Lust holds out one of his hands, attempting to conjure something, something he had learned to do after years of practice. Lust liked to make things painful for people, just as painful as him watching these cringe worthy victims. So he summons a silver dagger, quickly sneaking his hands to Suzi’s back. Suzi takes that as a sign to go faster, but thats just the opposite of what she should be doing. Right when she is about to undo the last button on his shirt, he plunges the dagger into her back. She collapses on him, a silent scream leaving leaving her open mouth. “You just got visited by Lust you whore.” He says while grabbing her chin. Blood slowly trickled its way out of her mouth, going down her neck and staining her clothes. “But, I’m not much better, so what can i say.” He says with a smile. “Have a nice trip.” Lust then twists, the dagger in her back, earning a pained scream, before she erupts into black smoke. Lust then follows her, leaving no trace of murder behind, and returns to his home sweet home. Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw that was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed, I'm thinking about making this a series so... Tell me what you think. I had the most fun writing Envy, Greed, and Lust, and I'm so sorry about Bambams short ass chapter, i will make it up if i do make a series. ANYWAYS, PLEase leave a comment on what you liked or disliked, thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! be sure to check out my other stories, and please leave comments! I love to see what people think about my stories, (Good or bad.)


End file.
